


Ever After

by Jasmine_Shigeru



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-08 01:20:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15920025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jasmine_Shigeru/pseuds/Jasmine_Shigeru
Summary: Cora has cast a terrible curse. Now, everyone is placed in the world as she sees fit. Regina is the dutiful daughter, Henry is the shy grandson, Neal Cassidy is the providing father, Mr. Gold is the lonely landlord and pawnbroker, Belle is the quiet librarian, Snow White is the meek schoolteacher, David Nolan the single sheriff, Emma the sheriff’s sweet sister, Hook is Cora’s loyal bodyguard, Robin is the florists employee, and Zelena is out of the picture. With everyone in the wrong place, it will take a mysterious book, a family, and three kisses of true love to break the curse.





	1. Prologue: The Red Curse

Title: Ever After  
Author: Jasmine Shigeru  
Pairing: Rumbelle, Outlaw Queen, Snowing, and Swanfire.  
Summary: Cora has cast a terrible curse. Now, everyone is placed in the world as she sees fit. Regina is the dutiful daughter, Henry is the shy grandson, Neal Cassidy is the providing father, Mr. Gold is the lonely landlord and pawnbroker, Belle is the quiet librarian, Snow White is the meek schoolteacher, David Nolan the single sheriff, Emma the sheriff’s sweet sister, Hook is Cora’s loyal bodyguard, Robin is the florists employee, and Zelena is out of the picture. With everyone in the wrong place, it will take a mysterious book, a family, and three kisses of true love to break the curse.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time nor do I wish I do. This is just for my entertainment and whoever wishes to read it. I am not making any profit from this and do not care for that matter.  
Rating: M  
Author’s Note: This is set during season 3 with major changes. Cora is still alive, she wasn’t able to get Rumple’s dagger. Zelena still comes to Storybrooke with the same plan she had, but Cora worked in the background to ruin the plans. Regina still becomes good. Neal isn’t dead, he was replaced by someone from Belle’s court. Snow is still pregnant. Hook is still a villain. He is not with Emma for this story (I do ship them). They just won’t work for this story. Also, no Marion drama. She’s dead and Zelena doesn’t pretend to be her. All the Neverland stuff happened.  
Ever After  
By: Jasmine Shigeru  
Prologue: The Red Curse  
POV: Cora  
“Zelena,” Cora said sweetly as she stroked the cheek of her oldest daughter. “I need for you to do something for me, dear.”  
Zelena smiled adoringly at her mother. She was finally getting the attention she wanted. Cora wanted her help, not her sister, Regina’s help. Zelena was finally going to prove to her mother that she should have never been abandoned.  
“Anything, mother,” Zelena said.  
“Good,” Cora said with a smile as she stroke her girl’s hair. “I need for you to terrorize a little librarian for me.”  
“The Dark One’s lover,” Zelena scoffed. “Rumpelstiltskin will never allow anyone near her.”  
“Don’t worry about Rumple. He’ll be too busy trying to save his son to worry about his little Belle. Get to the librarian.”  
The two shared a wicked smile before Zelena vanished in a puff of green smoke.  
Now, Cora was waiting in front of a bubbling cauldron. Everything was going perfectly. The heroes were busy trying to rescue Rumple’s son and were clueless what really was going on. All that was needed were the blood of a former lover and something precious to one of her daughters.  
A green puff of smoke appeared next to her and Zelena was by her side with one hand wrapped tightly around Belle’s arm and the other holding the Dark One’s dagger.  
“Very good, Zelena,” Cora praised as she took a hold of the dagger. “Now, for the final part of my plan.”  
“Whatever you’re doing you won’t get away with this,” Belle said.  
“But I already have,” Cora said with a sly smile. She waved her hand at Belle and she fell to sleep. Zelena allowed the petite woman to fall to the ground.  
“What did you do that for?” Zelena asked indignantly. “I worked really hard to capture her.”  
“I didn’t need her my dear,” Cora said. “I only needed the dagger.  
She held the dagger out in front of her.  
“Dark One I summon you,” she said with a triumphant smile.  
Another puff of smoke appeared across from her, this time a dark reddish color.  
“Cora,” Rumpelstiltskin sneered. “What’s the meaning of this?”  
His eyes flicked to Belle.  
“A curse Rumple,” Cora said with laughter in her voice. “One that you passed over for the Dark Curse. One that will change this world to the way I want it.”  
“The Red Curse,” Rumple said between clenched teeth. “You’ve found it.”  
The Queen of Hearts was sure that the Dark One remembered exactly why he passed the Red Curse. The Red Curse was similar to the Dark Curse. While either curse would have given the Evil Queen the revenge she sought, only one would lead Rumple to his son. Both curses took sacrifice and malicious intent. Both could mold the world into what the caster desired. Both allowed the caster to retain their memories. But the differences were huge. The Dark Curse took a more personal sacrifice while the Red Curse only needed heartfelt value as a sacrifice. The Dark Curse’s sacrifice, the heart of someone the caster loved. The Red Curse needed more to activate, something a blood relative cherished, the blood of a former or current lover, and the genuine tears of the caster. Cora had kept her heart long enough to gain her own tears. The Dark Curse only needed one kiss of true love to break it. The Red Curse needed three. But the main reason Rumple did not allow Regina to cast the Red Curse was obvious. The Red Curse only affected the land the caster was in while casting the curse. The Dark Curse sent the caster and whoever they wanted to the Land Without Magic, the one place Rumple needed to be.  
Cora was sure he thought he hid the Red Curse well, but she knew him better than he wanted to remember.  
“Yes,” Cora hissed. “And all I need is your blood and something precious. Now, Dark One, I command you to come to me.”  
Rumple approached her. His eyes fell on Belle again.  
“Remove your jacket.”  
He did and the black jacket fell to the ground.  
“Roll up your sleeve then hold your arm over the cauldron,” Cora instructed.  
With a look of disgust, he removed his cufflink. He rolled up his sleeve before holding his arm over the cauldron.  
“Zelena, my dear, would you do the honor of making our dear Rumple bleed?”  
Zelena smiled and conjured a jagged knife.  
“Gladly,” she said and grabbed Rumple’s arm before cutting him with the blade of the knife.  
Rumpelstiltskin flinched as he bled heavily into the cauldron. The wound healed quickly after a few large drops fell.  
The liquid in the cauldron turned blood red. The bright red smoke poured out.  
“Now for something precious from someone close to me,” she said.  
“I will give you anything mother,” Zelena said loyally.  
“Still pining for your mother’s love, I see,” Rumple mocked the wicked witch.  
Zelena bared her teeth at him.  
“So primal,” the Dark One said.  
“You have done well, my dear, but your job is done,” Cora said. “It’s something of Regina’s I need.”  
“What, why her?” Zelena cried out.  
“Well, not her exactly. Just something precious to her,” the Queen of Hearts said. “Dark One, I command you to bring me Henry Mills and while you’re at it, do not tell the heroes and my daughter about my plans.”  
In a puff of reddish smoke, Rumpelstiltskin vanished.  
“Mother, allow me to be the last piece you need,” Zelena begged. “Let me prove to you that I am better than Regina.”  
“Your jealousy is showing my dear,” Cora said and Zelena’s hand rose to her neck. Of course, Zelena’s jealousy was not really showing like it did in the Enchanted Forest and Oz. “I know that you are loyal to me and I appreciate your devotion. But there is nothing you own that will complete the curse. It has to be something of Regina’s. Do not think I love you any less.”  
The hand not holding the dagger gently stroked Zelena’s cheek. It was supposed to be a motherly expression and to Zelena, it was, but the gesture was hollow. Cora had removed her heart, again. Her heart was replaced when she tried to become the Dark One and for a while, Cora really did what was best for Regina. Then Zelena came onto the scene and everything changed. Cora wanted it all. Power and status. Zelena was a reminder of the lengths she would go through to accomplish her goals.  
Cora had found the Red Curse while trapped in the Enchanted Forest during the Dark Curse. She never had reason to use it until recently.  
Rumpelstiltskin reappeared with Henry.  
“Let go of me,” the boy demanded as he struggled in his grandfather’s grasp.  
“Settle down Henry,” Cora cooed.  
“You won’t get away with this,” Henry shouted back at her.  
Cora laughed.  
“My dear boy, I already have,” she said approaching him and Rumpelstiltskin. Without preamble, she took a hold of a lock of hair from Henry’s head and with the Dark One’s dagger cut the hairs. She tossed the hairs into the cauldron. It did not take long for the red smoke to burst out heavily from the container.  
The Red Curse was complete. But before the curse could take the five people completely, Rumpelstiltskin let go of Henry. He grabbed his dagger from Cora’s grasps and Henry knocked the woman over. Zelena grabbed Henry by his collar while Rumpelstiltskin woke Belle. This all took only a matter of seconds before they watched as the red smoke engulfed them. Cora and Zelena practically cackled not carrying about the last second scuffle. Cora was getting exactly what she always wanted and the best part, no one would have a clue of what happened just outside of the town.  
END OF PROLOGUE


	2. Chapter One: The New Mayor

Part One: A New Life  
Chapter One: The New Mayor  
Cora  
A loud noise started Cora Mills out of her deep slumber. She sat up quickly. She grabbed the obnoxious object and prepared to throw it across the room on to find that it was tethered down. With a groan, Cora banged the thing against the side table several times. By luck, for the clock more than the woman manhandling it, she accidentally hit the right button to stop the offensive sound.

Cora flopped back down on her bed. She was tempted to go back to sleep when she was suddenly remembered The Red Curse. She sat up in bed and took a look at her surroundings.

The bedroom, her bedroom, was decorated in reds, blacks, and whites. Her walls were white with black vines curving vertically up and down, some vines were punctuated with red hearts. Her furniture was stained black wood. The bed frame, the side tables, and the one tall dresser were all wood. There was a standing black-framed mirror near the closet. Her bed had a soft king-sized mattress. White and black striped sheets and a red duvet with matching red, black, and white pillows.

Cora rose from bed to stare at the wall above the bed. A large, horizontal painting of her palace and maze in Wonderland was hung above the black headboard. The headboard had a giant red heart in the middle. Her nightstand held her alarm clock, a black spiraling table lamp with a red shade. One the other side table was a table lamp and three books. One was her journal, red with Cora elegantly written upon its cover. The second book was a thick novel, Gone with the Wind was the title. The last book was a planner, black. On top of the dresser, there was another table lamp, an urn with Henry Mills scrawled on its shiny silver surface and a picture of Henry beside it. Beside the picture of her deceased husband was a family photograph of herself, Henry (Regina’s son), Neal, and Regina.

Cora wondered around her bedroom to her closet. She opened the doors, stepped into the huge walk-in closet, and was pleased to see her wardrobe. Other than the reds, all the colors were dark. Blacks, blues, and grays. No sign of green. Most of the clothes were business attire. Blouses, blazers, and skirts (no trousers for her). On the back wall, were shoes, lots and lots of shoes. Shoes in different styles, colors, and heel height.

Turning around Cora saw another door. She went to it and swung it open. The master bathroom. She noted that the room was twice the size of the tiny room she had when she was a girl. There was a double sink on the nearest wall to the door. A long horizontal mirror was above the black and white marble counter that held the sink. The mirror stretched from one end of the counter to the other. The entire length was about her height. On the wall facing the door, there was a shower large enough to fit three people comfortably. The three walls of the shower where black tiles. Beside the shower was the toilet, black. Across from the toilet was the Jacuzzi bath. Black as well. The tiles on the floor were white diamonds with black diamonds in the center and in the center of the diamonds were red squares.

Cora couldn’t help but smile. Her curse had placed her in the lap of luxury and she couldn’t help but be pleased.

“Mother,” Regina’s voice called from somewhere close by. Cora heard footsteps approaching her room. Then there was a soft knock at the door.

Cora stepped out of the bathroom. She adjusted her disheveled satin nightgown.

“Come in,” she said and Regina stepped in.

“Mother, you’re not even dressed yet,” Regina said. Her voice was timid as she walked to the still opened closet to gather some clothes for her mother.

Cora took the time to stare at her daughter. Regina’s hair was longer than before, much like it had been when she was a teenager. The brilliance of her black hair duller than Cora had ever seen it. She could only guess, Regina didn’t spend the money needed for proper hair care. She was thinner like she made it a practice to skip meals. Her clothing was basic. White pearl button blouse, a brown skirt that hung past her knees, nude stockings that looked like the only expense she afforded. Her shoes were plain black flats, slightly worn in some areas.

“Regina, dear, you really should take some pride in your appearance,” Cora said critically.

“I know, Mother,” Regina said. Cora could tell by the tone of her voice that this was a subject they visited quite often. “But I just can’t find the time.”

Regina stepped out of the closet and neatly laid her mother’s clothes out on the bed.

“Is that so?” Cora asked hoping her daughter would expand on the subject.

“You know with Henry growing like a weed and Neal’s studio and supplies, we just don’t have the funds,” Regina said softly.

Cora smiled at this.

“You spoil them too much,” she said.

“I can’t help it,” Regina said as she walked over to the black dress Cora ignored before. “I love them and I would do anything for them.”

Cora was silent. Regina took the silence as criticism.

“I know you don’t believe a woman should sacrifice herself for anyone, but I just can’t see things the way you do,” Regina said as she held out undergarments for Cora to take.

“You will come to understand that you are just as important if not more so than the men in your life,” Cora said.

Regina sighed.

“Can we not worry about me for once?” She asked.

Cora stared at her daughter. Regina’s head was hung low.

“Oh alright,” she agreed. “We have a busy day ahead of us.”

She went into the bathroom to start getting ready. When she exited the room, she saw that Regina was not in the room. Curious, she went over to her journal. Inside, she learned about what was new in Storybrooke now that The Red Curse had been cast.

She read the follow:  
Regina Mills-Cassidy  
Regina’s sense of loyalty knows no bounds. I told her to send money to a patient in the sanitarium and she did not ask why or for whom. She is too meek for her own good. Thank god she has Neal or she would be nothing.  
Neal Cassidy  
Sold a few paintings and photographs in Boston the other day for hundreds of dollars (he would not give me the exact amount). Today he went to see Adam and sold a sculpture of a rose to him. He is doing better in his line of work than I thought he ever would.  
Henry Cassidy   
Henry got his report card this week. Straight As. I couldn’t be more proud of the boy. I must arrange a special treat for him today.

 

Ran into the Foresters today. Mary Margaret is absolutely glowing. Robin looks exceedingly proud. Poor little Roland did not look so happy. I supposed being adopted, he’s not too excited by the little addition to their family.

Sheriff Nolan was in Granny’s for lunch. His shy little sister, Emma by his side. I asked her how she was and the girl nearly jumped out of her seat. Keith Notting spoke to her when I sat at my usual table. David nearly busted the waste of space’s nose when he stood to confront him. Lucky for Notting, Killian entered and stopped the fight that would have broken out.

Killian had lunch with me and then we headed back to the Mayor’s mansion for some time alone. The things that man can do with his hands is enough to make my toes curl. The rest of him had me smiling for the rest of the day.

After my tryst with Killian, I went to the library to make sure everything was going smoothly for the new librarian. When the florist’s daughter, Belle French said she wanted to revive the dead building no one thought she would be able to do it, but the girl surprised us all. Adam Gold was even there checking out a book.

Lastly, when my day was through, I got a phone call from the Sanitarium. A woman, named Zelena, was claiming to be my daughter. I only have the one daughter, Regina. My dear departed, Henry would be rolling in his grave to hear such a ridiculous claim.  
Cora closed the book. She was smiling. The Red Curse had worked perfectly. Everyone was in the place she wanted them to be. She was confident no one will be able to break the curse. No true love kisses to be found. She made sure that everyone who could possibly break the curse was apart and moderately happy.

She believed making everyone unhappy was Regina’s mistake when it came to The Dark Curse. Cora made sure that everyone was just happy enough to not want to disturb their lives.

“Mother,” Regina called from some distance. “Breakfast is ready.”

“Just a moment dear,” Cora said. She placed the journal back on the side table and rose to get dress.  
END OF CH. 1


	3. Chapter Two: The Dutiful Daughter

Chapter Two: The Dutiful Daughter  
Regina  
Regina buzzed nervously about her mother’s kitchen. She was making breakfast and she was trying to remember if her mother was on a diet or not.

“One hardboiled egg, plain toast, and orange juice,” she whispered to herself.

Cooking breakfast for her mother was only one of the tasks she did for her mother. Regina picked out Mother’s outfits, handled the dry-cleaning, made sure the maids cleaned the mayor’s mansion just the way mother wanted, she organized functions, and made sure her mother was on schedule. Mother had a secretary in the office but everything outside of the mayor’s office was Regina’s responsibility. It was a lot of work but Regina didn’t mind. She owed everything to her mother.

If it wasn’t for her mother, Regina wouldn’t have the beautiful home she shared with her husband and son. She wouldn’t have her husband or son. It was Mother who had introduced Neal Cassidy to Regina during an art gallery. His photographs were on display and Regina loved them. She had been too shy to tell Neal herself and it was Mother who opened up the conversation about his work.

Regina had always been meek and shy. She couldn’t remember a time when she wasn’t. She always hid behind her mother’s skirts or held onto her father’s leg whenever she had to meet someone new. Regina wasn’t a very popular girl when she was in school. She was just Mayor Henry Mills’s daughter when she was a child and when her father died of a heart attack a few years before Henry was born, she was Mayor Cora Mills’s daughter.

Regina was the girl who hung in everyone else’s shadow. First her parents, now her husband’s. Neal was a very popular artist and art dealer. When he had to attend a gallery, an art show, or some other event, she hung prettily on his arm. During those occasions were the only times she even tried to look her best.

Regina liked to dress simply. She was too busy most of the time for anything else. She was always taking care of someone. If not her mother, it was Henry, her son, or Neal. She just cared too much about everyone she loved to care for herself. It was one of the things her mother criticized her for.

Regina rarely dressed in fancy close. She barely took care of her hair. She saw it as a waste of time when she had to make sure Mother, Neal, and Henry looked their best.

Breakfast was quickly finished and Regina called for her mother. It took Mother sometime before she appeared in the kitchen doorway. By that time, Regina had already set the single place at the table. She did not stay to watch her mother eat.

Instead, Regina went to the foyer and opened the closet there. She retrieved her mother’s and her coats. It was chilly outside and she knew how much her mother hates the cold. She put on her own plain brown coat. She dusted off the lent free coat of her mothers.

There was a knock on the door and Regina knew that the maids had arrived. They came to the mayor’s mansion every day. Mother couldn’t stand the slightest speck of dirt. Everything had to be perfectly clean.

“Good morning, Sally. Good morning, Pamela,” Regina greeted.

“Hello Mrs. Cassidy,” Sally said. She was the smaller of the two. Too short and too thin. Black with relaxed hair. Mother couldn’t have a black maid with natural, it would look too unkempt. She was young. Came from a poor family. She couldn’t afford to go to college after high school. She had only worked as a maid. If it wasn’t for her four years of experience, Mother wouldn’t have hired her.

“Morning, Mrs. Cassidy,” said Pamela. She was Hispanic and white in origin. She was older than mother. Black hair streaked with gray. She was Regina’s height and slightly overweight. She was serious about her job and Mother admired that about her. She was motherly to Sally, whose mother had abandoned her at a young age.

They liked Regina and were always friendly when they would see her in town.

“Mother’s eating breakfast now,” Regina told them. “She should be another few minutes.”

“We will start with the parlor,” Pamela said. Mother hated to see the maids. She rather believed her home was cleaned by magic.

Mother rarely talked to the help. She rarely spoke to her own secretary. She gave orders through Regina and Regina relayed them as kindly as she could. The lack of communication never seemed to bother the help. The less time they spent with Mother, the more they liked her.

Regina nodded at the maids to carry on. She walked back to the kitchen. Mother was just rising from her seat.

“Have the help arrived?” Mother asked as she walked over to her daughter.

“Yes, Mother,” Regina answered.

“Have them start in the kitchen,” Mother said. “I’m done here.”

Mother walked out of the kitchen and towards the foyer. The maids were still there. They were gathering their cleaning supplies from the supply closet across from the coat closet. Mother ignored them while Regina told them to begin in the kitchen.

Mother and Regina left the mayor’s mansion and entered the backseat of a sleek, black BMW. They didn’t drive. Mother hated to drive and Regina was too nervous to even learn. Mother had a driver and Neal usually drove when he and Regina were together.

Since Regina didn’t drive, Mother’s bodyguard, Killian Jones picked her up every weekday. Regina didn’t really like the man. His eyes always seemed to find a way to her chest. He always had a cocky smile on his face and he leered at every young woman that walked by him. But Mother liked the guy.

Jones drove them to the Mayor’s office. Mother got out of the car. She smiled at Jones before going inside the building. He then drove Regina to the dry cleaners to get Mother and Neal’s dry-cleaning. He quickly took her back to Mother’s house to leave Mother’s clothes with Pamela. Finally, Regina was taken to her own home.

She felt Jones watching her as she walked up the walk to her house and she was relieved when the heavy, red, wooden door shut behind her. She peeked out the panel window beside the door and watched Jones drive off. He had to return to City Hall to watch over mother.

“Regina,” Neal called from behind her and she jumped.

She turned and smiled meekly at her husband.

“Neal,” she sighed out.

“Making sure Jones isn’t stalking you again,” Neal said as he kissed her cheek and took his dry-cleaning.

“No,” Regina squeaked out.

“You shouldn’t lie,” Her husband said. “You’re terrible at it.”

Regina blushed as she watched Neal walk away. She knew he was going to place his clothes in his closet upstairs and then he was going to lock himself away in his office until lunchtime. Then he would go back to his office until Henry came home.

Regina was left alone for most of the day. She had nothing to plan for her mother. She probably wouldn’t even see the mayor until the next morning. Mother usually ate lunch in her office and went out to one of the fancier restaurants in town for dinner.

Regina will spend her day cleaning her house. It was a decent size home. Three bedrooms, two and a half baths. Two stories. A medium sized kitchen. A study. An open family room. A decent sized front yard and a huge backyard. In the backyard was a small vegetable garden, a red apple tree, and a treehouse (for Henry). Neal was a good gardener as well as Regina. It was one of the things they shared.

After she cleaned the house, Regina would watch two hours of TV. She would then make lunch for herself and Neal. They would eat in silence but enjoy each other’s company.

When lunch was done and everything was cleaned up, Regina would retire to the back porch or if the weather was terrible, she would sit in Neal’s recliner for a couple of hours of reading some sleazy romance novel before she made Henry’s afterschool snack.

Her life wasn’t very adventurous or exciting but it was hers and Regina was happy with the way her life had turned out.  
END OF CH. 2


	4. Chapter Three: The Caring Son

Chapter Three: The Caring Son  
Henry  
Henry Cassidy raced home after he got off the school bus. He was going to spend the rest of the day with his dad and he couldn’t wait to get home. When he saw the red door that would open up to his warm home, he smiled and picked up the pace. He pushed open the door and it banged loudly against the wall.

“Henry,” his mother called in a not so stern voice.

“Sorry mom,” he called back and raced up the stairs to his bedroom to toss down his backpack.

He then ran to the kitchen to eat his afterschool snack. A red apple, cut into wedges, peanut butter on a slice of toast, and milk. Some kids would prefer something salty or sugary, but not Henry. His grandmother always told him that eating healthy was a far better reward. He admired his grandmother and believed everything she said.

“Henry,” his mother sighed from the kitchen door. “Slow down.”

“Can’t,” he said as he removed his gloves and scarf. He placed them on the kitchen table. “Dad’s gonna want to leave soon and I want to be ready.”

“I’m sure he will wait for you,” Mom said as Henry sat down to eat his snack.

“He said he has to see Mr. Gold today,” Henry explained. “You know Mr. Gold hates it when anyone is late.”

“Of course,” Mom said.

Henry took a second to look up at his mom. He always thinks she’s great. She is always there for him when he needed her. She is kind and loving. She is the best cook he knew. She always made sure every meal is ready for him at the right times. She still tucked him in at night. He was 11 now, but he didn’t mind. Mom used to read to him before bed and she would change her voice for each character. Dad would stand at the door and smile at them. Now they just kiss him on the head and wish him good night now.

Mom always welcomed his help in the kitchen and tell him stories about her father Henry Mills. Henry Cassidy loved hearing stories about his grandparents. He only had one. Dad never knew his parents and his mom’s dad died before he was born. The mayor was the only grandparent he had left. She was one of the adults that he looked up too.

Henry looked up at his mom because of her care and love. He looked up to his dad because he was strong, brave, and a successful artist. He admired his grandmother because she was wise and ambitious.

“What was that loud bang I heard early?” Dad said coming into the room.

“Um…” Mom said as she searched for the words to explain.

“Sorry, Dad,” Henry said with an apple wedge in his mouth. “That was me. I opened the door too hard.”

Dad frowned down at him. He was disciplinary in the household. Mom hated to fight with anyone. Dad only fought when he had to. Henry knew better than to cross him.

“Henry, you should be more careful and not rush,” Dad said. “Do you remember your tumble down the stairs last year?”

Henry found it hard to swallow his bite of peanut butter toast. He remembered the accident. Mom and Dad were taking him to the movies that day and he ran too quickly down the stairs. He missed two steps and fell the rest of the way. He hit the wooden floor hard and was knocked out. He was in a coma for a couple of days after that. He woke up with a slight headache and a bit groggy but other than that he was fine. He had no broken bones and no permanent damage. He was very lucky.

“We don’t want that to happen again,” Dad said. Then he smiled. “Take your time. I don’t have to meet Mr. Gold for another 20 minutes.”

Henry smiled back at his dad.

“What about homework?” Mom asked.

Henry went to answer her, this time his mouth was full of both apple and bread. His father gave him a look and Henry knew to finish swallowing before he spoke again.

“I did it at school,” he said after a large gulp of milk.

“Okay,” Mom said with a nod.

Henry loved his mom and dad. They always believed him. That may have to do with him being a terrible liar, a quality he inherited from his mom. He knew he wouldn’t be able to get anything past his parents.

When Henry finished his snack, he and his dad kissed Mom on her cheek and left the house.

Henry loved walking through Storybrooke with his dad. They would usually stop and say hi to people. Sometimes they would take their cameras and take pictures. They didn’t go out every day, maybe just twice a week, three times at the most. So, Henry relished when they did.

They walked instead of driving most days, but since they were heading to Mr. Gold’s Pawn Shop, they took the car. They had to make sure they were on time. If they didn’t get so distracted by their surroundings when they walked, they could have walked to Mr. Gold’s but they had what Dad called the Artist Eye. This meant they saw the beauty in everything they saw. They got distracted by the littlest thing and would stand for minutes talking about whatever had caught their eye.

The drive to Gold’s was a quiet one. They listened quietly to the radio. Music from the 80’s blared as loudly as Dad would dare. Too loud music was the only thing that seemed to make Mom angry and Dad liked to take advantage of her not being with them. Dad couldn’t have the radio up as high as he would like. Sheriff Nolan actually gave out tickets for disturbing the peace for too loud music.

Henry didn’t mind. He loved listening to the radio with his dad. He just loved his dad and respected him. He loved and respected his mom too. He would do anything they asked him to because he knew they loved him too.  
END OF CH. 3


	5. Chapter Four: The Providing Father

Chapter Four: The Providing Father  
Neal  
For a brief moment, between waking and sleep, Neal Cassidy felt like a different person. For a little bit of time, he was a heroic street urchin and thief. He was with a beautiful blonde and they were driving along in a yellow bug. He tried to hold on to that moment, but when he opened his eyes, the moment was gone.

He was Neal Cassidy. A loving husband and father. He was an artist and a businessman. He was a respected member of the community. He was the mayor’s son-in-law. He was not some street bum.

There was no blonde. He thought of Regina’s dark hair. He loved his wife. He was certain. He never strayed and never felt the need to. Their relationship was as close to perfect as it could get. They rarely fought. They went on regular dates. They agreed to most of everything. They just fit. 

Neal couldn’t remember any animosity in their relationship. Regina was meek and jumpy. She didn’t like arguing and Neal hated arguing with her. He never wanted Regina to be afraid of him. He never gave her reason to be.

If there was one thing he could change about his wife, Neal would change how hard she worked. Regina was eager to please her loved ones. If he said he wanted meatloaf for dinner and Regina already had a chicken in the oven, they would have meatloaf. If Henry needed a costume for a school play, Regina would stay up the entire night to make it. If Cora wanted a banquet in two days, Regina would get everything needed. Neal wished she would find the time for herself. Just a small moment to relax.

He asked Regina why she did it all. She said if she didn’t who would? Making others happy was the one thing Regina would not back down from. Neal admired her for that.

From what he understood, Regina was just born that way. Cora had said Regina was always too meek for her own good and he was going to have to look after her. They were a year into their marriage when Neal fully understood what Cora meant. Regina had worked so hard, trying to keep him happy, she hadn’t been eating well and had gotten sick. After a short time in the hospital, Neal had to handle Regina with a slightly firmer hand. He made sure she took time to eat and rest.

When Henry came along, Neal made Regina promise not to fall into old habits. She was to take care of herself at all times. He did not want to see her back in the hospital. Regina agreed and kept her promise. She may not always care about her looks, but she always made sure she was healthy. Neal couldn’t have been prouder.  
Regina was a great mother. She gave Henry all the love and car a child could ever need. Neal knew it was because she had a great home life. Growing up, Regina had loving parents. Neal remembered Henry Mills doted on his daughter. He gave Regina whatever she wanted, not that she wanted much. He encouraged all of her interests. Cora Mills was a patient mother. She was always willing to give Regina a much-needed push when she needed it the most. Neal wished he had parents like them when he was growing up.

Neal had grown up in foster care and had always stayed in a loving home. He was never adopted. His mother, now dead, would not give up custody of him. She was one of those women too selfish to raise her child and too selfish to fully give him up. She voluntarily handed him over to the system. His father was nowhere to be found. His mother had told him once that his father was a deadbeat and that was all he needed to know. He never met the man. He doesn’t know if he was dead or alive.

It was because of his mother, Neal would never give up Henry. He couldn’t imagine willing placing his son in the system. He and Regina a plan if anything were to happen to them and they couldn’t take care of Henry. The boy would go to Cora. They trusted Cora with their own lives so why not their son’s. Cora agreed to be Henry’s guardian and it was made legal.

“Dad,” his son, Henry said. They were almost to Mr. Gold’s. “Do you think we can go to the library after the pawn shop?”

“Not today,” Neal answered. “I still have that show to set up for.”

Henry sighed in disappointment. Neal knew how much Henry liked to read. He was like his mother when it came to books. For two hours, no one could get through to the pair if they were buried in a book. They would talk to the librarian about every story they finished and the librarian would talk eagerly with them.

“Maybe tomorrow,” Neal said. “We can take Mom.”

Henry smiled brightly at him. Neal never got tired of seeing his son’s smile. Making Henry happy was always worth the hard work he put in to keep him fed, sheltered, and clothed.

When they made it to Mr. Gold’s shop, Mr. Gold was locking up. Neal figured they would be having their little business meeting outside. Mr. Gold was probably taking a break to go to the library or Granny’s.

“Mr. Gold,” Neal greeted.

“Mr. Cassidy,” Mr. Gold said turning to face them. “And Mr. Cassidy. I see you are on time.”

The man had a slight smile as he leaned heavily on his cane.

“Yup, we drove today,” Henry said.

“I see,” Mr. Gold said with an amused little smile.

“Do you have the works for this weekend’s show,” Neal asked.

“Yes,” Gold answered. “They are all prepared. They will be ready to move tomorrow morning.”

“Good,” Neal said.

He liked Mr. Gold. The man was always fair to him and friendly to Henry. He was probably the man’s only friend. He was one of the few people who said hello to Gold or even shook his hand. Neal wasn’t afraid to enter Gold’s shop or talk about things like sports, the weather, and family.

Neal knew Gold had no family. No wife or children. He knew that Gold had dated Cora for a time and he knew that it ended badly. He never asked what had happened, he just knew something happened. Neal understood that the breakup between Cora and Gold, Gold was, even more, a pariah than he was before. Everyone loved their beloved mayor, Neal included.

Cora has always been supportive of Neal. She introduced him to his wife, Regina. She bought most of his pieces. She was always proud of him.

“Where are you going to?” Henry asked.

“Henry” Neal scolded.

“It’s alright,” Mr. Gold said. “I’m going to the library. The book I wanted to read is in.”

Henry’s eyes lit up at the word library.

“We will leave you to it,” Neal said and he watched the disappointment cross his son’s face.

He placed a hand on Henry’s shoulder.

“Tomorrow,” he said. “You, me, and Mom.”

Henry nodded but Neal could still tell he was disappointed.  
“How about we drive around?” Neal suggested. “We can take in the sights.”

That brought back the smile to Henry’s face.

“Okay,” the boy said. He turned to Mr. Gold. “Bye.”

“Bye,” Gold said back.

They watched Henry run to the car.

“I will see you again tomorrow morning,” Neal said.

“Yes,” Gold said and held out his hand for Neal to shake. Neal did.

Neal watched Mr. Gold walk to the library before he went back to his car.

“Dad, do you think Mr. Gold likes Miss French,” Henry asked as soon as Neal got into the car.

“I don’t know, maybe,” Neal answered. He never gave it much thought. Mr. Gold was much older than the librarian. He always assumed that the two were just friends. “But it’s none of our business.”

He drove away, heading to the woods.  
END OF CH. 4


	6. Chapter Five: The Cold Landlord

Chapter Five: The Cold Landlord  
Gold  
Adam Gold really hated Storybrooke. The small town and everything that went with it didn’t seem like a good choice for him to settle down. The gossip, everyone knowing everyone, and the quiet all seemed so odd to him. He had memories of growing up in a large city. Noise, people not caring about you, and the crowds.

He barely remembered why he moved to Storybrooke in the first place. He was sure twenty years ago he lived in Boston, five years before that he lived in New York, and six years before that Glasgow. He was always a city man. Then she walked into his life, Cora Miller. The beautiful woman with the dark hair, gorgeous eyes, and heavy ambitions.

Cora was in a bar Gold was drinking in that night. Two patrons were trying to get her attention. They were loud and rude. Cora was not impressed. Gold stepped in and tried to get the men to back down peaceful but they laughed at him, calling him a little man. Gold snarled at them. In a less than a minute, one ended up on the floor with a broken nose and the other had his face pressed into a puddle of beer on the bar before Gold slammed the man’s head down so hard the man slid to the floor unconscious. He then made the conscious man apologize to Cora. Cora was impressed by his dark behavior and had taken him to her hotel room that same night where they spent the rest of the night having sex.

For months, they dated off and on. Cora lived in Storybrooke at the time and had to return for reasons she did not tell him. He spent his time in law school. When they were together, they spent many nights in bars and having sex and talking about their hatred for how the world had treated them.

Gold told Cora all about his disappointing father and his absent mother. Cora told him told him her mother died while she was little and her dad failing to make adequate ends meet. They were both forced to raise themselves and wanted more out of life. Too bad more meant something different for the both of them.

All the time Cora was seeing Gold she was also seeing Henry Mills. Gold did not find out until he picked up and moved to Storybrooke to be closer to her. It was after he passed the BAR and ready to move towards something more with Cora. He found a decent apartment and a job. He was ready to pick out a ring when he caught them.

Two weeks passed, Gold was sitting in what would become Granny’s diner. Cora and Henry walked in. Gold was facing the door and he watched as the couple laughed and embraced. He saw them kissed. His heart broke in a million pieces. When Cora saw him, she pretended he wasn’t there.

That night, Cora visited him and explained everything. She had been seeing Henry Mills for over a year. His father was the mayor of Storybrooke and he was supposed to follow his lead. She told Gold that the Mills were rich and already in the position she always wanted. She didn’t want to wait until Gold gained the same wealth and power. Before she left, Cora told him that Henry had purposed and she was going to marry him.

Gold had no choice but to watch the woman he (thought he) loved marry someone else. He watched her grow with that man’s child. He watched her raise that child with her husband. He watched the future he wanted.

The break up pushed Gold to become more powerful. He became a fierce and cruel lawyer. The money he made he invested in real estate. He slowly acquired property after property. He went to night school to earn a business degree. He became to leading landlord and then the only landlord in Storybrooke. He moved out of his apartment into a large Victorian house. He feels in love with antiques and law took a back seat to owning a pawn shop. By the time Henry Mills passed away, Adam Gold was the most powerful man in Storybrooke.

He had so much power and wealth but all he wanted was Cora. For years, he wanted her to leave her husband and come to him but she never did. Not until five years after her husband’s death. She had asked him out for drinks and they slowly began a romance. Unfortunately, Cora quickly got bored. She broke up with him again two years later. She said that she was hoping for a passionate affair like they had before. Instead, she got a sweet romance. It was then that Gold realized that Cora Mills would never want him, not really. No, much how much money he had or how much land he owned, she would never stay with him.

Gold swore off relationships after that. He would never put his heart at risk again. He walked into the Storybrooke Library and he had to remind himself not to fall in love.

Belle French was a beautiful woman. A bit shy and soft-spoken. She always smiled at him when he walked through the library’s door. They never actually talked about anything more than the normal dialog over a book he wanted to check out. He didn’t know anything about her except she was twenty years his junior and friendly to everyone. No one gossiped about her. Most people just called her the librarian or the Moe’s daughter. If he were a betting man, Gold would say he was one of the few people in town who actually knew her name was Belle.

“Hello, Miss French,” he greeted. “I believe you called about the book I wanted being in.”

Belle said nothing. She nodded yes. A shy smile was on her lips and a light blush rose to her cheeks. She reached for the book on the reception desk. She went through the process of checking it out. Gold silently handed her his library card and she finished the checkout.

“Thank you, Miss French.”

“You’re welcome, Mr. Gold,” she said in a quiet voice he could barely hear.

He smiled warmly at her then and her blush deepened. Gold knew she liked him but she never gave any indication other than a smile and a blush. He wondered if the girl had ever been on a date let alone kissed. He so desperately wanted to be the man to give her the romance she probably desired but every time he thought about asking her out for a cup of coffee, he thought of Cora.

Gold had to remind himself that he gave up on romance. Cora was the one woman he ever loved and though he never wanted to date her again, he still loved her. He could never be with anyone else. He would die a bitter old man. No family or love to mourn him when he was gone.

END OF CH. 5


End file.
